


You will go overboard, because you are incomplete

by xantissa



Series: Carnival of Rust [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim watches Khan and Turin in the medbay and notices some things about the augments that he didn’t expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will go overboard, because you are incomplete

Katya was still unconscious when they brought her back onboard the Enterprise and Turn was still half blind. He had finally opened his eyes on the way back, revealing stunningly brilliant blue irises and whites, bloodshot from the damage. Bones whisked Katya away on a mobile bed as soon as they landed the shuttle, leaving the rest to follow him on foot. Khan supported the huge blond as they walked towards the medbay. The other augment was complaining and flirting all the way in spite of his cough that became truly horrendous.He wasn’t able to stop coughing out huge chunks of... something, most probably lung tissue. Both his and Khan clothes were soon coved in blood splatter from the fits of violent coughing, but the dark haired augment didn’t complain even though he was so fastidious about his looks.

Ao Turin let himself be led through the unfamiliar to him ship without protest and even though he kept babbling, he neither asked nor revealed anything of importance. Jim followed quietly and marveled at the level of training and composure of the man and the absolute trust in Khan. He was obviously careful not to get in Khan way and didn’t want to contradict whatever Khan told them before. 

It was stunning to watch, this seamless way those two worked together so instinctively and effortlessly.

The only moment when Jim saw any change in the blond man’s composure was when the door to the medbay whooshed open. 

Turin’s nostrils flared and he hesitated for a briefest moment before continuing his movement. If Kirk wasn’t looking quite as closely he probably wouldn’t even notice that hesitation at all. The Captain wondered what the story there was. He also wondered just who the man, Ao Turin was. There were many similarities between him, Katya and Khan. Those were mostly physical. Enhanced senses, strength, stamina, ability to regenerate devastating injuries.

The difference were what surprised Jim the most. Judging by Katya Jim expected all of the augments to be pretty, dangerous and efficient. Perfect soldiers, perfect killing machines, perfect copies of Khan. Reality seemed entirely different though. Katya, while as dangerous as Khan, was entirely different in character. She was almost gentle in nature, without the need to lead or establish her dominance over the ordinary humans. She seemed content to follow orders. She was almost as frighteningly efficient as Khan but definitely less aggressive. Turin seemed the complete opposite. He was loud, brash and outright dangerous. While Khan could pass on the street without notice, Ao Turin was like a huge, colorful sign shouting: here is a man that can crush you with just one hand! He was built like a tank, much taller and wider than Khan and all of that muscle. He couldn’t even pretend to be harmless. He was also talkative, flirty and generally a good natured man. Jim was under no misconceptions though, he knew damn well Turin could be as deadly if not more so than Khan. The Captain remembered how, half drowning in his own blood, blind and confused he still managed to target each drone perfectly using only his hearing. What Jim at first took as callous disregard of his crewmember’s health on Khan’s part turned out to be a perfectly reasonable assumption. Turin did deal admirably with his condition. Also there were the tattoos. It had been so long since Jim saw a human with extensive skin markings as it was something that was frowned upon in the higher ranks of Starfleet. Turin was covered in them. Jim had only glimpsed them peeping over the man’s collar or from underneath his shirt but it was enough to judge that the blond had to have them on his chest, his back and both his arms. Idly he wondered what they meant?

Above all, it was the man’s attitude that stunned Kirk the most. It took him aback, the way the man sassed his own leader, the way he flirted and joked and outright teased Khan. Even more mind boggling was the fact that Khan went along with it with a kind of long suffering acceptance. As if he tried to win that battle with Turin many times and failed.

There was obvious understanding between those two men, a different kind than what he saw between Katya and Khan. If Jim had to rely on his gut, he would say that Ao Turin had been very close to the dark haired augment at some point.

Entering the medbay. Khan quickly zeroed in on Katya already on the biomed, and guided Turin to the neighboring bed.

“Do I really have to?” The blond whined. “I will heal anyway!”

Khan again pushed him gently towards the bed. “Yes, but with medical assistance you will heal quicker.” He’s voice was level, controlled, but there was something like fondness lurking at the edges of his expression.

Bones, already tending to Katya, approached the new arrival and started waving the tricorder about. Jim noticed that both Khan and Turin tensed for a moment. He made a mental note to tell Bones to avoid sudden movements when attending the augments. After all, even unintended reactions could be fatal to a normal human.

“Your lungs are basically re-growing, they were regenerating even as they were being scorched by the freezing air you breathed in the Uranus base. While the regeneration process is happening at astonishing speeds, you still have to actually expel the dead matter and that is not only painful but it also strains the new tissue. Also you run a heightened risk of infection. I will give you something to loosen the dead tissue and for the pain. I also have no explanation for the fact that while your eyes are healing at remarkable speed it is also markedly slower than your lungs.” Bones said as he was prepping hyposprays slowly and in clear view. It seemed the good doctor had indeed noticed the inherent danger in startling the augments.

“His body is prioritizing, heal the organs necessary to immediate survival first, then finish the job.” Khan offered unexpectedly.

Even Bones stopped to stare for a moment because Khan volunteering any information, not to mention about his own biology, was unheard of. 

“So you are going to drug me.” Summed up Turin.

“Yes.” Acknowledged Bones before pressing the first hypo to the huge man’s neck.

“I hate it.” Muttered Turin even as his eyes started closing and his body was sagging.

Khan helped lay him down, hands unaccountably gentle.

“I know. Just sleep, my friend.” Khan murmured to him.

Already half asleep, the other augment flailed his hand until he caught hold of Khan’s shoulder.

“What happened to you, Boss? It’s like you are a stranger...”

Khan froze for a second, his eyelids falling lower, hiding his eyes.

“Go to sleep.”

He untangled himself from the blond man just as the readout on the biobed showed Turin heart rate drop into a resting rate.

The end  
14-07-2013

**Author's Note:**

> First thanks for the beta to: spookywanluke - seriously once I get the file back from her it's all yellow highlights and red font:)
> 
> Second: I tried writting this thing as a bigger chapter that adressed some of the issues from the last part but it didn't mesh too well. So instead of one big chapter you will get 4 shorter parts. And it will be faster:) So I hope you enjoyed it and don't be afraid to comment.
> 
> Title inspired by: Poets of the Fall - Overboard


End file.
